In recent years, window glass lifting devices for vehicle for automatically raising or lowering window glasses are mounted on vehicles so that windows can be easily opened or closed.
Window glass lifting devices for vehicle are provided with a drive mechanism arranged at a vehicle door for moving a window glass vertically and a control unit for controlling the drive mechanism.
Since the window glasses are electrically raised or lowered, the window glass lifting devices for vehicle are generally provided with a mechanism to prevent pinching by window glass.
It is known that one of such mechanism is configured to monitor variation in rotational speed of a motor which drives a window glass, to determine that a foreign object is pinched by the window glass when a load increases and the rotational speed of the motor is reduced during raising the window glass, and to conduct various safety operations such as automatic lowering of window glass by reversing its movement direction.
In addition, as such mechanism, in PTL 1, conducting a safety operation before the object is pinched is proposed by the detection of the foreign object to be possibly pinched by the window glass based on the image captured by the camera.